


Another Man's Octopus

by swtalmnd



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, Gen, Octopus, Pen & Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Watson, you know it's not polite to play with another man's octopus."<br/>"Quite all right, I can see Biffy's fond of him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Man's Octopus

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist drawing a slightly steampunky version of the original Sherlock Holmes, once Holmes' dialog came to mind.


End file.
